


My Gaze Shall Never Leave You

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also. . ., And A Hell Of A Lot Worse, Bill's Kinda A Savior, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Bordering On Rape, Dipper's Kinda A Bad Person?, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, He's Kinda Taking A Situation, Hero Worship, I Don't Even Know, I Hate The Concept That Bill Is A Misunderstood Fluffball, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Will Become An Actual Tag, Kidnapping, Kinda, Making It Somewhat Better, Maybe If I Put That Enough Times, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot Is Kinda Fuzzy Right Now, Pretty Much Rape, Probably Rape/Non Con At Some Point, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Warfare, Rape/Non-con Elements, See The Tag Up There That Says Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms?, So. . . Just Lots Of Tags, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is My Retaliation, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Visions, We All Know I'm Not, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Worship, Yandere, but not really, go me, if you squint you can see the plot, ish, pretty much, sorry - Freeform, yeah.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: All eyes on me.Look at him. He looks at me.He's beaten me a little bloody. He sneers. His sister will never know. She's gone for the weekend. He only does this when she's gone.I've been praying for somebody to save me for so long.My god didn't save me.A demon did.





	1. Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to a new fanfiction that I told myself I wouldn't write, and then did anyway!
> 
>  
> 
> For clarity, I kinda hate the idea that Bill is just a misunderstood floofball, and so I wrote a fanfic where he's actually a protagonist! Needless to say, that makes the entire universe go to Hell. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

He was covered in blood when he came home, his expression hard set. But when he saw me, his whole demeanor softened. “Y/n.” He sounded so at peace, so pleased. “My darling.” I smiled back at him, helping him out of his coat. Everything was bloodstained this time. 

 

“Did they suffer?” I asked him. He raised a hand to my face, having removed his gloves. They were of black velvet, and not to be marred by the droplets of red that stained his pale skin. He caressed my skin gently. 

 

“Pet, they always suffer. For what they did to you.” His eyes became cold in an instant, and I stumbled back, hoping, praying, that I had not made a mistake. That would be my third offense of pushing too far. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It turned out that Bill was not angry at me, but rather at someone else. “No one is allowed to touch what has been claimed as mine. Dipper saw my mark on you. He insisted on ‘saving’ you.” His gaze pierced mine. “You need no saving. I am your savior.” 

 

So he had been torturing Dipper again. My gut wrenched. I would cry later, when Bill wasn’t around. It was a game. All a terrible, horrible game to him. He was looking at me expectantly. “Yes, sir.” I said, like a good little slave. 

 

“Take me to bed.” Bill said. It was phrased like a question. It was a command.

 

“Of course, sir.” 

  
  
  


This was all a sick, sick game. And I was just a prize. 


	2. Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. In order to make Bill a protagonist, I had to twist a few characters.
> 
>  
> 
> You can't make an omlet without breaking a few eggs, I guess.

It started when I was sixteen. He was seventeen. A bit older than me. Not by much. I didn’t think much of it at first, but when Mabel went away with Candy and Gretta for the weekend, I was left alone with Dipper. 

 

I had lived with the Pines twins since I was twelve. My parents had left me in the care of Mabel and Dipper's  parents when they went off for their anniversary. They never came back. A gunman had gone to the restaurant they were at, a high end place, and robbed it. Killed everyone inside but the cook, who had hidden behind the counter and later told the police what happened. It was a bloodbath. 

 

My parents had no living relatives (who wanted anything to do with me), and so the Pines had adopted me.  I was infinitely grateful to them for not simply throwing me out on the street. 

 

I was especially glad that they took. . . everything so well. I can’t begin to explain Mabel’s panic, my best friend, my impromptu sister, how I had worried her, when I broke my first plate. I sobbed, curling in on myself, convinced that I was going to have the living daylights beaten out of me. Apparently beating your daughter from the time she was three to the time she was twelve, for every little accident, was not conducive to her mental state.

 

Who knew?

  
  


As we all got older, as humans do when they age, we were sent different places, established different interests. But we all loved Gravity Falls, where Mabel’s, Dipper’s, and, through extent, my, great uncles Stan and Ford lived. Like Mabel and Dipper, they were twins, and thank god they welcomed me with open arms, never batting an eye at the fact that I was adopted when my parents were brutally murdered. Once we were the ripe age of fourteen, our grunkles caught the taste for adventure, or perhaps they had always had it, and they would leave us alone (albeit never longer than two weeks) at the the Mystery Shack. Their employee Soos and this cool chick named Wendy would come and check on us once every few days, make sure we were doing alright, but we were largely on our own. Life skills training, I guess. 

 

Anyway, we didn’t really mind. Kids will be kids, and that’s exactly what we did. Mabel made fast friends with some of the neighboring girls, and sometimes I would hang out with them. However, while Mabel was very girly, I tended to drift more towards Dipper’s activities in the workshop he had discovered under the shack on the first trip that Stan and Ford took. We never told them, but Dipper and I would fool around there quite often while they were gone. Other than that, I prefered to be on my own. A good book and meditation were two of my favorite things when I was all by myself. 

  
  


Eventually, the time came when Mabel started to drift away from us, spending more and more time with Candy and Greta. Don't get me wrong, she was still my best friend,  but she wanted to venture out and be with other people sometimes. 

 

In the wake of Mabel's new blossoming of social skills, Dipper and I were a bit. . . left behind of sorts. I did my best to ignore the blooming of an aching loneliness, and Dipper buried himself in his work. He didn't eat, barely slept, running himself into the ground. I watched as he started to wither away from the strong, kind, boy I had once known.

 

It had been almost a week since he had come up to the ground level of the mystery shack, and I was getting worried. Wendy had stopped by twice over the past week, and I'd had to lie to her about why   wasn't around. I told her that he was recovering from a highly contagious stomach bug, and that's why she couldn't see him. I felt really bad lying to her, as she was usually pretty sweet and really cool. I was actually glad that Mabel had left before Wendy's second visit that week, two days ago. She couldn't have lied again. Either way, I needed to check on Dipper. It was Saturday, and I hadn't seen him since Sunday of last week. As his friend, as his sister that was deeply worried about him. . . I needed to check on him, force him to eat something. 

 

I put the password in, and swung open the vending machine (peculiar, I know). Stepping down the narrow wooden staircase, as my eyes got increasingly adjusted to the amplifying darkness, I got a bad feeling about what I might be wandering into. I brushed it off after a second. I had been down here countless times with Dipper, and a few times by myself. There was nothing unknown down here, nothing that could hurt me, unless I wasn't careful. 

 

"Dipper?" I called out. The room was much too dark, and I had to squint to be able to see at all. "Did the fuse blow?" I questioned the ever suffocating darkness. "Is that why the lights are all off?" I started to get a bad feeling, dizziness taking over me. I grasped around in the darkness, finding the edge of a table and steadying myself against it.

 

Searing pain split my mind in half as I launched headfirst into a vision. Wonderful. It lasted barely a split second, enough for me to see the glint of a blade and the splatter of blood. Afraid, I called out again. "Dipper?" Are you here?" 

 

I was blinded by all the workspace's lights coming on at once, dazzlingly bright. I shielded my eyes with my hand for a second, trying to adjust. Dipper leaned against the wall by the light switch, smirking slightly. He looked much paler than usual, and his expression was almost deranged. 

 

I was  _ not  _ dumb. It was clear something was off about my brother, and I was  _ not  _ going to stand here like some character in a horror movie and beg him to tell me what was wrong and snap out of it. I turned on my heel, but the door behind me was already closed. I jiggled the handle. Locked.

 

My eyes darted around, figuring it out. Always the man of science, Dipper had riffed up a complex mechanism to close the door, and lock it from the outside when I had entered. Okay. Okay. This was bad. I took a deep breath. "Dipper?" I asked him cautiously. 

 

He smiled sickly at me again. "Come here Y/n. I have something to show you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how sarcastic and sardonic Y/n is, honestly. It's beautiful, and I love the attitude she has on everything, honestly.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you liked this, and if I should continue!


	3. Blood On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's a bad brother.

"Come on Y/n." Dipper seemed to be getting impatient. "If you want to get out any time soon, you're going to have to come with me." His voice took on a sharp and prodding edge. I took a step towards him and he smiled again, seemingly encouraging me. Every fiber in my body screamed at me not to. People say that, but this time, really. My joints wanted to lock up, my muscles cramped, and my brain was setting off alarm bells. I forced myself towards the shadow of the man I once knew. "That's it." Dipper said once I was in front of him. He gripped my arm tightly, and I stiffened as another vision exploded with shocking clarity. 

 

Dipper smiled, the lights fading out. He was saying something, but I couldn't quite make it out through the fog clouding my brain. He made a grand gesture, whether excited or angry, I couldn't tell. 

 

I was jerked back into the present by Dipper tugging me forward none too gently. Either he didn't know of my vision, or he no longer cared. "Dipper! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him. He shot me an icy look that told me immediately how he felt on the subject, and I closed my mouth immediately. It was clear that he didn't care. 

 

I followed him like a rag doll, closing my eyes and letting myself be tugged along behind him. We stopped, finally, but Dipper didn't let go of my arm. Thank god he didn't, or I would have fallen straight to the floor. "Y/n." Dipper's voice sounded much more like my gentle brother now. "We're here." I opened my eyes, looking at Dipper. His eyes were still so cold. He hauled my dead weight over to a corner where I saw a few candles burning. I kept my eyes on the tile of the floor. I swear to god, if my brother turned out to be creepily stalking some random girl and wanted me to feel bad for him, he had something else coming to him. 

 

We had stopped again, and Dipper lifted my head up to see what looked like some kind of. . . altar? Great. So he's a devil worshiper. 

 

Wait. What was that? There was what appeared to be a lock of hair on the altar that definitely wasn't Dipper's. Looking closer, there were various scraps and articles that evidenced Dipper stalking some poor girl. "Dipper. . . what is this?" I asked him. I had meant for my voice to come out clear and demanding, but instead, it was scared and raspy. 

 

"Don't you see how you drive me insane Y/n?" Dipper asked me. It took a second for his words to register with my brain. What? I tried to push him away, but he was suddenly stronger than me. When had that happened? He tilted my chin up to look at him, and I was immediately very aware that he was older than me, stronger than me, and  half a foot taller than me. 

 

"Dipper." My voice cracked again. "I'm your sister." A smile played across his face, sharp toothed and sinister.

 

"Not by blood." I lost it completely, trying to throw him off of me, thrashing in his arms. I kicked and punched him, but he seemed to suddenly be made of alabaster, strong as rock. Hard as it was too, as it appeared when he tackled me and pinned me down to the floor. I could see the outline of Dipper's cock bulging against his pants. "Don't you see how you drive me insane Y/n?" He repeated. 

 

I shuddered as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Dipper?" I barely dared to whisper. He made a noise, I would almost dare to call it animalistic, in affirmation. "Please, get off of me." My backside dully ached at the pain of being pushed down so suddenly and harshly against the tile. 

 

"Never." He muttered. I stiffened, and a second later, there was a brief pain in the side of my neck. I felt a trickle of liquid run down the skin before what I could only assume was Dipper's tongue lapped it up.

 

I whimpered slightly at the feeling, wanting nothing more than to melt away into the floor.

 

Almost as if my wish had come true, my vision started to fade out, and I felt my body relax involuntarily. I scratched at him weakly, trying to get him off of me as I faded into darkness, and I heard him unzip his pants. 

  
  


I awoke later, though I have no idea how much later it was. I tried to stretch my arms, only to find that they were bound behind me. I was chained to a chair in god only knows where. 

 

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Right.

 

Taking in my surroundings would be a good idea. I didn't seem to have been violated. Point for me. 

 

The room was dark, and the chair was stiff. The walls seemed to be made of some kind of rough stone, from what I could make out.

 

Great. Wonderful. My brother had some kind of sex dungeon, that I was stuck in.

 

The lights flipped on, and I was blinded. Dipper sat across the room, twirling a small knife. "I hope you'll excuse the fact that I didn't wait for you." He gestured to a trash can across the room. It had a sock hanging just over the rim. 

 

"Consider it a warmup, if you want."

 

"You're disgusting." I spoke, and I saw a flash of anger on his face. He didn't even bother to hide it. But I continued. "You're not my brother. You're not my lover."

 

"You're right." He replied. "I'm both." His mouth twisted into a toothy smile as he stood up. He walked towards me, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. He held the knife just under my chin, the metal cold against my throat.

 

"But enough talk. Let's see what you're good for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't cool, insest isn't cool, forcing someone isn't cool, obssesing over someone isn't cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️


	4. All You're Good For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here, again, for IndigoNightmare! ❤️
> 
> They'll like this chapter because I made Bill fluffier than intended!

His face was mere centimeters from mine, and his eyes showed his lust. 

 

"I've wanted to kiss you since we were kids." I didn't dare answer, didn't dare turn away with the knife against my adams apple. Already, it was biting into the delicate skin there.

 

He didn't seem to mind, only getting closer. His eyes smouldered, devouring mine and trying to take all of me in at once. He licked his lips, trying to wet them, almost like he was preparing to whistle. 

 

His lips pressed against mine gently, almost tenderly, almost as if he was nervous. 

 

When he drew away, he pressed his forehead to mine. "I've waited. And waited. And waited. I've waited for you." He shook me fiercely until I cried out. "I watched you kiss so  _ damn  _ many!"

 

"Three boys Dipper! Three boys! And they didn't mean anything, I swear!" I yelped. I would have said anything to appease him, to get him to go back to normal. 

 

His eyes flashed dangerously.  _ "Four." _

 

"What?" I asked, barely hearing him. 

 

"Four." He repeated, hissing dangerously.  _ "Four  _ boys. You kissed  _ four  _ boys." 

 

He was throttling me then, choking me, his hands enclosed around my suddenly too small throat. He was already leaving purpling reddish bruises. I could feel them blossoming from my skin, flowers pushing through a layer of frost.

 

I couldn't pry his fingers from my neck, no matter how hard I tried, and I rapidly became weaker from lack of oxygen. When had he become so strong? My head was going to implode, my eyes popping out of my skull.  

 

He let go of my throat, and I took a deep, shuddering, inhale. The sudden intake had me lightheaded for a second, but it was nothing compared to what came next. 

 

Dipper ripped my pants and underwear from me, and in one smooth motion, shoved inside. I gasped in shock and pain, tears involuntarily leaking from the corners of my eyes. He thrust into me a few times, making me gasp in pain from the harshness. He didn't care in the slightest bit about me. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked up at me.

 

"I bet none of them fucked you like this." He panted. 

 

I shook my head in mute shock. He had my arms still tied behind me, and the rope was too strong, or maybe I was too weak, to break from it. 

 

One of his hands went back to my neck, throttling me again. "Dirty whore. You like being choked like this." He accused me. "You like being drugged and beaten, and tied up and fucked hard." He laughed cruelly. "Well, your brother's going to give you just what you need."

 

"Dipper!" I managed to choke out, splitting pain shooting through my head. 

 

I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything until I was lying on a cot in the basement. Dipper was stroking my hair gently. "Shh. . . you're such a good girl." He kissed my forehead as I painstakingly opened my eyes. 

 

"Good girl." He repeated. "Now you just need to rest." He smiled warmly down at me as he got to his feet and left. I heard the lock click behind him. 

 

Oh God. I just need to be saved right now. I need something, someone. I need revenge, I need justice, I need a thousand things I won't get.

 

"Please. Anyone. If you can hear me. . ." I sobbed quietly, "Please come save me." 

  
  


I closed my eyes, curling into myself and huddling in the blankets on the cot, trying to take my own misery away. 

 

In another realm, with another set of eyes, I saw a flash of light. Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed a powerful deity turn his attention to me. 

 

Had I not been so sunken in my own depression, I would have noticed the cosmic shift in the universe as the very flow of fate changed and loyalties shifted. 

 

Thousands of lights snuffed out in an instant, and hundreds more lit. A change to affect the universe for centuries to come. One of the great old ones had decided to change sides, and fight a different battle. 

  
  


"Hey kid. Don't cry." A voice rang out, somehow filling the entire room. "Come on now. I know it's hard. I know what you just went through, but look here, I brought you your own custom light show!" 

 

I looked up, tear tracks running down my cheeks, and saw a fair skinned man, dressed in black and gold. His right eyebrow was pierced with two gold rings and he wore diamond studs in his pierced ears. His eyes were solid gold, framed by long black eyelashes and a hint of eyeliner.

 

Like he had said, his impressive, and rather eccentric appearance, was completed by a light show. Blue, pink, green, and golden lights danced behind him, creating beautiful shapes and fireworks. 

 

"H-hello? Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked, hiccupping. 

 

He seemed very patient with me. "Okay Y/n. I can see you're confused. My name's Bill Cipher. I'm here because you called for me." 

 

"But aren't you a demon?" I asked, my eyes flicking between him and the altar.

 

Bill shrugged. "Demon, god, they're all just labels. You did say anyone. Besides, I've been called by most of the names." 

 

"But Dipper's told me all about you! You make unfair deals, and screw over the other person!" 

 

He sighed. "Look kid, how much do you trust  _ Dipper _ , right now?" The animosity behind the name was not missed, but his answer was silence. He was right. "Besides. I'm reformed." He paused for a minute. ". . . mostly anyway." 

 

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargin? And what would you even want from me anyway?" I argued with him, still not quite trusting him. 

 

"I'll give you something very close and personal to me. So you know I'll come back for you and keep my end of the bargin." He replied somewhat quietly. "As for what I want from you. . ." he mused for a minute, his eyes glinting. "Well, it's been a long time since I've had a decent mate." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. . . Dipper. . . 
> 
>  
> 
> Hands up if you want to kill him?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. . . fun.
> 
> Yay! We all go insane I guess!
> 
>  
> 
> Poor sympathetic characters. Anyway, everyone's a bad person in this, with the exception of like. . two to three characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
